The present invention relates to a front-loading and front-discharging, exclusively gravity-feed display device for upright articles with functionally flat bottoms (e.g., bottles and cans), and more particularly to such devices which are easy to load and suitable for use on grocery store shelves.
It is well known to provide a front-loading and front-discharging, exclusively gravity-feed display device for upright articles with functionally flat bottoms, such as cans, bottles and the like. A basic example of such a device would be a single-channel display device that was tilted forwardly and downwardly, with loading and discharging of the articles being from the front thereof. A clear disadvantage of this construction is that, in order to load additional articles from the front of the device, each of the articles already on the device must be moved rearwardly and upwardly so as to make room for the added articles. Thus, loading of the device is a tedious, time-consuming and laborious task.
As a result, where access to the rear of the device is possible, such devices are typically rear-loaded, so that the loader simply has to drop the added articles into any of the available spaces behind the articles already on the track. Gravity then moves the added articles forwardly for a front discharge from the device. However, in many instances the rear of the device is simply not easily accessible for loading purposes, thus requiring the tedious, time-consuming and laborious loading process described above.
Further, in such a front-loading and front-discharging device there is no automatic rotation of the stock or merchandise on a FIFO (first-in first-out) basis; thus, there is a possibility of merchandise such as soda becoming stale or losing its freshness, as will occur on a store shelf over a period of months, even in an unopened bottle or can. Thus, a front-loading and front-discharging device of the type described requires store personnel to periodically rotate the stock on the display device in order to prevent stagnation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,665 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,310 disclose front-loading and front-discharging, exclusively gravity-feed display devices for upright articles. Typically, these devices include a loading or supply end and a dispensing or delivery end. A U-shaped bight track section is provided along with an upper track section, which functionally connects the loading end and the bight track section, and a lower track section, which functionally connects the bight track section and the dispensing end. In both instances, the bight track section is elevated relative to the loading and dispensing ends. Each of the patents discloses an embodiment in which the articles are supported by their necks. The '310 Patent also discloses such a device without a neck-support system, so that the upright articles slide along the track of the device on functionally flat bottoms. However, in each case, it is necessary for the person performing the front-loading operation to push each of the articles from the loading inlet up an inclined track to the bight of a track curve (against the weight of all the articles already on that inclined track) before the added articles can commence to move by gravity from the bight or curve of the track to the dispensing outlet. In other words, in these devices the bottles do not move all the way from the loading inlet to the dispensing outlet under the influence of gravity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a front-loading and front-discharging, exclusively gravity-feed display device for upright articles offering a rapid and easy loading operation.
Another object is to provide such a device wherein the loader does not have to move the new stock upwardly and rearwardly against the weight of all or even half of the articles already on the device.
A further object is to provide such a device which allows articles to move from the loading inlet all the way to the dispensing outlet under the influence of gravity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device wherein all of the articles between the loading end and the dispensing end can be dispensed via a single dispensing end on a FIFO basis without any rotation or other adjustment of the articles on the device.